1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing data measured using a sensor to recognize unit behaviors and recognizing a representative user behavior based on the recognized unit behaviors.
2. Description of Related Art
An increasing number of technologies have been introduced to recognize user's behaviors using various sensors. However, due to limitations of such recognition technologies, most products to which those technologies are applied are used simply to measure movement for the purpose of getting fit. In other words, the technologies for recognizing user' behaviors using a sensor are generally used for measuring movement of walking or running, but lack accuracy. Furthermore, it is more difficult to precisely recognize movement of daily life activities, such as having a meal, going to the toilet, and washing the face.